freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Theorists
:Were you looking for the real-life MatPat? Main = The , MatPat and Stephanie, are a secret bosses in Freddy in Space 2. Physical Appearance The Mad Theorists' appearances are taken directly from the appearances of The Game Theorists, Matthew "MatPat" Patrick and his wife Stephanie, redone in a cartoon style. Both have brown hair and fair skin, and wear green tops (the color of their channel's logo and the signature color present in their merchandise). Matthew appears to be wearing a green polo shirt, khaki pants and black slip-on shoes, while Stephanie appears to be wearing a green halter top, black pants and black shoes. After their attacks, their newborn son Oliver also appears as an attack, having blonde hair (the color hair he has at the time of the game's release) and wearing a green diaper held together by a safety pin. Role The Mad Theorists are fought as secret bosses in the Galactic Factory level. They can be found in a hidden area directly after that level's first boss. To find them, the player must jump on an invisible wall on the outer side of the right wall of the boss room, then onto a second one directly above it (by jumping away from the wall and then moving back toward it), and then jump off to the right into a secret entrance to their area (neither Bonnie or Foxy is required for all this). After being teleported to their area, L.O.L.Z.H.A.X will summon them in. If the player beats them, they receive one of the golden cupcake treasures, worth $25,000, and will be returned to the same spot in the Galactic Factory. Once the player beats them, their area will no longer be accessible and they cannot be fought again even if the player returns to the Galactic Factory on a new attempt. However, the $25,000 granted by the cupcake treasure will be automatically added to every new attempt. If the player loses to them, however, they can be refought until the player defeats them. The only way to face them again after defeating them is to restart the game from scratch. Attacks In-Battle Strategies The battle is easiest if the player attempts to defeat the theorists as quickly as possible. When the theorists are human, they do nothing and will always stand in the same spot, meaning that stalling is useless, and their attacks are difficult to dodge due to their random nature and large coverage. As such, it is recommended that the player simply attacks as much as possible while they are human instead of attempting to constantly dodge attacks. It should also be noted that only Matthew can be damaged; Attempting to attack Stephanie (or Oliver) does nothing. Matthew can be hit in his fireball form, but it is not recommended to try and directly attack him this way due to his high speed and the fact that he can easily be confused with Stephanie's fireball. To attack the theorists, it is simply recommended that the player use their most damaging character, which is typically the highest level character (The Puppet if there are multiple characters at the same level), due to the fact that they can be hit while simply standing right in front of them. Standing on the bottom platform also creates a convenient angle to throw a Black Hole at Matthew. To dodge their fireballs, a character with higher jump (Bonnie or Foxy) is recommended, as the top platforms cannot be reached from ground level without them. While it is difficult to avoid the theorists' fireballs and the player will typically get hit a few times for each attack, they do not deal a lot of damage for each hit, meaning it is not as important if they hit the player. However, Oliver should be avoided at all costs as he drop down directly onto the player and deals a large amount of damage if they do not dodge him in time. Alternatively, Golden Freddy deals a massive amount of damage to them at Level 5, as he does with every other enemy, allowing them to be beaten quickly and easily if the player has not beaten them by the time they get Golden Freddy to Level 5. Trivia *They are based off the Youtube channel The Game Theorists, specifically the host Matthew "MatPat" Patrick and his wife, Stephanie with a special appearance by their (at the time of the game's release) newborn son, Oliver, as the game itself was released in conjunction with their 2019 St. Jude's Charity Livestream. **Two of the other secret bosses, Poopet Master and Mechiplier, are based off the other two YouTubers appearing in their stream, Dawko and Markiplier. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Madtheoristsdefeat 2.png|MatPat's defeated sprite. Madtheoristsdefeat 1.png|Stephanie's defeated sprite. Oliver.gif|Oliver, animated. Category:Enemies Category:FIS2 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:FIS2 Bosses Category:Freddy in Space 2